To investigate activation and deactivation of insulin action on hepatic glucose production and peripheral glucose utilization. There are two separate mechanisms which may account for changes in activation kinetics, namely, changes in regional blood flow in response to insulin and transit of insulin from the circulation to the interstitial space.